Hijinx Gone Pink
by adam-bat
Summary: Beast and Iceman are after a certain yellow and sweet snack, but when someone else takes it thier revenge gets out of hand. The final chapter is up so check it out
1. The Hijinx Begin

Ok, here it is.  My first posted fan fiction.  I hope you all like it, but please be nice cause like I said it's my first one.  Constructive criticism is wanted so go ahead and tell me what I did right, or wrong.  Note:  I don't own any of the characters nor do I own Twinkies.  I'm not getting paid, which explains why I have no money, and since I have no money it won't do you any good to sue me so please don't.  And now without further ado adam_bat proudly presents…

Hijinx Gone Pink

'Ah, sweet Twinkies' thought Beast as he gazed at the box sitting on the top shelf of the pantry.  He was tempted to just scale the tall steel shelf, but refrained at remembering the Professor's statement that, "shelves are not for climbing, especially when stepladders are handy".  It had been a very long time since the professor had first spoken these words, but Hank knew it would still stand. 

"I doubt this structure could handle my weight anyway."

He sighed and retrieved the ladder from the utility closet.

  As he set it up he muttered," the problem with living in a household with so many people is you need a lot of space to store the provisions they consume."  He reached the top shelf and continued, "and thus high shelves to store it on.  Nevertheless my goal is achieved and the rewards are…" He opened the box and discovered only a single plastic wrapped cake remained.  "A single Twinkie."  He frowned, "Bobby must have been up here too.  Ah, well one is certainly better than none."  He climbed down the ladder, Twinkie box in hand. 

 Placing the box on the counter he went to put away the ladder.

Just as he closed the closet door Bobby walked in.  "Hey Hank what's this gizmo do?"  He handed Beast an invention that the blue furred genius had just finished that morning.  "That my friend," Beast started, "is…"

"Hey!" Bobby interrupted, "Twinkies!!!"

"Yes," Beast responded, "but there is only one and it is mine."

He headed to claim the cake but found he couldn't move.  He glanced down and saw a huge ice block had formed around his feet and frozen him to the tile.

"Tough luck Hank." Iceman shrugged, "guess the last one's mine."  He walked to the counter.  

"Not so fast." Beast told him an activated his new invention.  The small device shot a cable out that coiled itself around Bobby from head to foot and he promptly fell to the floor.

"What the heck is this?"  He said struggling against the rope.

"It is an elastic cord with the capacity to accept force and build tension in order to stretch but not break.  It is made of a durable synthetic material resistant to extreme temperature and pyrotechnics."

"Huh?"  Bobby asked confused.

"It's a weather and fire resistant bungee cord."  Beast smiled as he watched Iceman try to freeze the cord without success.  

"Come on Hank take it off." Bobby pleaded from the floor, squirming about trying to escape.

"So you can take the last Twinkie?" Beast pulled on his legs, "Unghh.  I think not."  He scratched his head and tried to figure out how to free himself.  Just then Logan walked in.  He ignored the two and went straight to the fridge.  He dug around for a while and growled. "Aint never anything good ta snack on in here."  He closed the fridge and glanced around.  He smiled when he was the box on the counter. "Hmmm."  He walked over and took out the last Twinkie.

"Hey!" Bobby and Beast yelled.  Logan ignored them, unwrapped the Twinkie and popped the whole thing into his mouth.  He tossed the wrapper and turned to leave.

"Why you!"  Bobby yelled.  He crawled along the floor like an inchworm after Logan. "Get back here!"  Logan left, shutting the door in Bobby's face.  "YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE TWINKIES!!"  He yelled at the closed door.

"He did it just to spite us." Hank sighed glancing at the now empty box on the counter.

"Yeah?"  Bobby squirmed around to face Hank, "Well I'm not gonna let him get away with it.  Get me outta this Hank."  He crawled to Beast.

"Well now that the spoils are lost I suppose the battle is at an end."  He bent down and freed his friend.  "Now if you would be so kind as to release me."  Bobby stood up and began thawing Beast's feet.

"We aren't gonna let him get away with it are we?"

Beast shook off his feet and looked at his friend. "Of course not.  An act of war has been committed and I believe an alliance on our part will ensure retribution for our lost prize."  He scratched his chin thoughtfully.  "Now the task is to see what we can do to pay our dear friend back."

"How bout we hog tie him with that cord of yours and throw him into the pool?"  Bobby suggested.

"Well it would be an interesting sight, but I doubt my cord here is a match for adamantium."  Beast mused, "besides, a simple prank will hardly serve to bring about justice, no what we need is…" His face lit up as a plan came to mind, "I may have something that will do the trick.  Quickly to my lab!"  He ran out the doorway leaving Iceman dumbfounded at Beast's rise from thoughtful to ecstatic.  He quickly recovered and ran after his friend.

"Hey wait!" 

Iceman found Beast digging thru drawers and rummaging in cabinets.  "I know it's around here somewhere."  He said aloud.

"What is?" Bobby asked.

"Ah Ha!"  Beast exclaimed, "This!"  He proudly displayed what appeared to be a ring box.

"Your gonna marry him?" Bobby grinned.

Beast rolled his eyes and opened the box.  Lying in the soft felt was what looked like a gel cap medicine.

"Ohh." Bobby said with false enlightenment, "you're going to poison him."

Beast's eyes went wide with shock, "Of course not.  You certainly are being morbid aren't you?"

Bobby shrugged. "Hey he took the last Twinkie."

"Well no, it is not poison.  I'm afraid it is a ruined experiment that I decided to keep around.  I was trying to create a fast acting tranquilizer but…" He trailed off.

"But what?" Bobby asked.

"My calculations were off and instead I ended up with a compound capable of changing skin and hair pigment." He smiled at Bobby who smiled back.

"What color?"  Bobby asked envisioning the plan.

"Pink." Hank chuckled.  They both grinned from ear to ear.

Logan was in the rec room watching TV with Scott.  Hank and Bobby entered, carefully masking their intentions.  Each knew the plan and was prepared to do their part.  "What if he smells it?"  Bobby had asked minutes before.

"I don't believe it has much of a scent once dissolved."  Beast responded as he hid the small capsule in his hand.

"I hope not." Was all Bobby could say.

He gulped slightly remembering the conversation.

"Are you ready?" whispered Hank.

"Yeah." Bobby responded and strode up to Logan blocking his view of the television.  

"Move Drake." Logan said.

Bobby hesitated a few seconds before complying.  He stepped out of the way so Logan could see.  He sat down in a chair nearby and began glaring at Logan.  Scott eyed him suspiciously then said, "I hope you know Storm cleaned up that mess you left in the kitchen."  Bobby didn't reply.  He just kept staring at Logan.  Logan glanced his way a couple of times but ignored it.

This went on for a few minutes or so before Logan spoke up.

"What're you lookin' at Drake?"  He growled.  Bobby said nothing. "Whatever." Logan said and turned back to the TV.  Suddenly a huge snowball smacked him on the side of the face.  "WHY YOU!!" Logan yelled and they both stood up.  Cyclops immediately got up and tried to mediate the situation.  

"That's what you get!"  Iceman yelled.  

"Yer dead Drake." Logan yelled. *SNIKT* his claws came out.  Scott quickly grabbed Logan's arm and tried to stop the fight.

While the three X-men fought Hank came from off the wall he had been leaning against.  The other three were shouting and yelling and no one noticed when Hank dropped the tiny capsule into the beer sitting on the table.  He smiled and then went to help Scott break up the fight.

"Iceman!" Beast yelled grabbing Drake's shoulders. "There is no need for violence come, sit down."  Bobby pretended to resist but finally sat down.

"You too Logan."  Scott said.  Logan yanked his arm away from him and sheathed his claws.  *SNAKT*

"Ya do it again and I'm gonna carve me some ice cubes."  He sat down again and began to flip channels.

Scott sighed and reached for his drink.  Immediately Beast stood up eyes wide open.  Everyone turned to look at him and he quickly sat down again.

"Sorry," He apologized, "I thought I forgot about something but I just remembered I didn't"

Scott gave him a quizzical stare but shrugged it off.

"What's wrong?" Bobby whispered.

"I believe I've made a mistake." Beast said watching his leader prepare to drink from the glass he had just tainted. 

Bobby quickly figured out what was about to happen. "Oh no." He groaned.  Then he called to Scott, "Hey what are you drinking?"  Scott looked at him thru red sunglasses. "Is that *gasp* beer?"  Bobby pretended to be shocked.

"I'm old enough." Was Cyclops' response.

"Yeah, but…" Iceman was desperately trying to figure someway out when Logan turned on him again.

"Shut up Drake.  I'm tryin ta watch TV and yer startin ta piss me off."  He glared at Bobby.

"Oh please don't let me die."  Hank heard Bobby whisper.  He took his gaze away from Scott just in time to see Iceman hurl a huge snowball at Logan.

"YOU SHUT UP!!"  He yelled.  The enormous snowball smacked Logan dead in the face.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Logan yelled getting up and running after Iceman who was already fleeing.  Bobby ducked out the door and heard a *SNIKT* close behind.  Cyclops was about to run after them then paused.

"You know what?"  He said to Hank who was anxiously waiting for Scott to abandon his drink and run to stop the fight.  "I'm just going to leave it alone.  I don't think Logan will really hurt him anyway."

Beast's jaw dropped and he stuttered, "But, but…they could get hurt or…or…break something."

"Well the way I see it Bobby got himself into this he's old enough to get out."  He paused thoughtfully, "besides he runs pretty fast."  He chuckled at his own humor and took a drink.

Beast swallowed hard and watched as Scott's skin flushed over with a rosy pink color.  He gaped as it spread through his hair and turned it all pink, even his eyebrows.

"Oh my stars and garter."

"What?" Scott asked staring at Hank.

"Nothing… I, I…"Beast stammered, "I just realized what I thought I forgot and then remembered, well I just remembered I did forget.  So now that I remembered that its been forgotten I must go do what I forgot."  He paused going over what he just said and realized it made no sense.  He nodded anyway and left the room.

"For such a brilliant man," Cyclops mused draining his glass, "there are times when he just makes no sense."

Beast was hurrying down to his lab when Iceman came tearing down the hallway.  They noticed each other all to late and crashed, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Beast!" Iceman gasped.  He was clearly out of breath and terrified.  "He's going to kill me!"

"Scott's pink!"  Hank blurted out.

"WHAT?  After what I just did!?!"  Iceman was hysterical.

"Ain't no one gonna save you this time kid!" Logan's roar came from down the hall.

"DO SOMETHING!!!"  He screamed at Beast.

"Like what?!"  Beast said and saw Logan run around the corner.

"Here."  Bobby handed him the machine from earlier. 

Logan stalked forward arm and claws raised.

"It was him!"  Bobby pleaded, pointing at Beast.  "He made me do it!"  He scooted backward on hands and heals.  Beast sat there eyes wide open.

Logan paused and stared at both of them.  "Is that so?"  He growled.

"I…I…" Hank stammered, 'today is obviously not one of my most eloquent' he thought.  "Sorry!"  Beast yelled and fired the cord.  It tangled Logan up and he fell to the floor.  Iceman jumped up and created a wall between them and Logan.

"What now?"  He asked turning to Hank.  They both listened as Logan ripped thru the cord.  Suddenly six metal claws slashed thru the ice.

"Run."  Beast said simply and the two took off.

They ran down the hallway and Jean was forced to dive out of the way to avoid being run over.

"Jean! Help!"  Bobby yelled as they ran by.

"Bobby? Hank?" Jean asked, confused. "Help with what?"  She turned around and had to dive again to avoid Logan. "Wolverine?!  What's going on?"

"Tell Cyke ta start the interviews cus were about to be two X-men short!" Wolverine yelled.

Hearing this Beast looked back to see how close Wolverine was. "Oh dear." He said and then slammed into a pedestal holding a very handsome vase.  Both Beast and the vase hit the ground.  Hank quickly turned to see Logan spring into the air, claws forward and prepared to shave off his famous blue hair, and possibly worse.

"HANK!!" Bobby yelled from a distance.

"ROAWRRR!!!" Logan roared and then stopped.  He was suspended in mid-air and frantically trying to get at Beast.

"Bless you Jean." Hank whispered as he crawled out from under Wolverine and backed away toward Bobby.

"Let me go Jean!!"  Logan roared still staring at Beast and Iceman.

"Ok," Jean said, "Everyone just calm down."  She tried to figure out the best way to handle the situation when Cyclops came running up behind her.

"Jean!"  He called. "Is everything all right?"

She turned to answer and then saw her husband was flushed over with pink.  "Scott!"  She gasped.  Seeing a pink Cyclops caused her to lose her concentration and she dropped Logan.  He stood up and was about to attack again when he glanced back to see what was wrong with Cyclops.

"What?"  Scott asked.

"Your, your…"  Jean could not form any word.

"Yer pink as a drunk elephant!"  Logan laughed.  Beast and Bobby both backed away slowly.

"What?  What are you talking about?"  Scott looked at his hand, sure enough it was rosy pink. "What happened?!"  He yelled, "I'm Pink!"  He felt his face.  "Is my face pink too?"  He asked, panicked.

"Yeah!" Logan laughed, pointing, "and yer hair and eyebrows!"

"What…what did you do?"  Jean said, coming to her senses.

"Nothing.  I was just drinking in the rec room." Cyclops stared at his hands. "and Bobby and Logan were fighting and Hank was acting really weird…"  He paused.  "Hank?"  He looked up but both Beast and Iceman were gone.

Well there you have it.  Did you like it?  Well let me know cus it ya did I got more.  Stay tuned…


	2. The Hijinx Continue

Thank-you's go out to everyone who sent a review.  It makes me so happy that you all liked my last story.  And so for you Adam_Bat proudly presents…

The Hijinx Continue

"Come on Hank push!"  Bobby yelled frantically pulling on Beast's hairy hand.

"I am trying Bobby, but I'm stuck!"  Beast gasped.

Iceman stood outside the window on an ice pillar, his friends top half was with him.  The bottom and legs were wildly kicking about trying to squeeze thru the window from the inside.

"Oh god were gonna die!"  Bobby was hysterical.  "Hold on!"  He slid down the ice slide and climbed back inside thru an open window below. As he ran up the stairs toward Hank Rogue came flying by.

"Somethin's wrong with Scott." She said to Bobby.

"Really…what?"  He asked nervously. 

"I don't know come on!"  She flew down the hall to where Bobby and Beast had left their pink leader.

"I'm right behind you!"  Called Bobby.  He ran after her a few steps and then turned and fled the other way.  He came upon Hanks bottom half wedged in the window.  "Hank everyone is gonna know in a minute we gotta get out of here!"

"Well I cannot go anywhere stuck in this window."  Beast called back, "Now you push and hurry!"

Bobby pushed and strained against Beast but the blue mutant wouldn't budge.  "Your stuck, I can't…" That's when he heard the others.

"They went this way."  Logan growled.

"Oh nooo." Bobby moaned. "Beast they're coming!"

Outside Hank's eyes went wide and he tried desperately to free himself.  Inside Bobby could see the other X-men's shadows growing on the wall.

"This might hurt."  He called and stepped away from Hank.

"What?" Beast asked.  Iceman came running up and shoulder rammed him.  "Aghhh!"  He yelled and both him and Bobby flew thru the window and down the ice slide.  They got all the way down to the bottom and rolled off into the grass.  Both stood up and bolted.  Upstairs the others watched them thru the window.  Bobby and Beast ran around to the garage and jumped into the van parked inside.  Beast slid into the driver seat.

"Start it!  Start it!"  Bobby screamed.  Beast searched around and then looked at his friend.

"Do you have the keys?"  Bobby's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out.  He grabbed Hank by the fur where his shirt collar would have been and shook him.

"You don't have the keys?  Their coming!"  The lights in the garage turned on and in walked Wolverine, Jean, Rogue, Storm and the pink Cyclops.  Beast and Bobby looked at each other and scrambled into the back, ducking below the window.

"Spread out!"  Cyclops ordered.  The X-men spread out and began searching the cars.  Carefully Hank and Bobby opened the door and slid out, crouching next to the van.  They both sat there and watched as Logan zeroed in on them.  Bobby looked under the car and saw Logan's boots get closer and closer.  Logan opened the driver side door and sniffed around.  Bobby gulped and Logan closed the door.  He headed around the van but just before he got there the garage doors opened and Gambit drove in, in a red convertible, top down.

Beast and Bobby sprang from their hiding place and jumped into the car.  Bobby got in the backseat and Beast pushed Gambit aside and slid into the driver seat. 

"GO!!" screamed Iceman.

"There they are!"  Logan roared.

"Hey!" Gambit yelled.

Hank threw the car into reverse and, on squealing tires, drove out just below the automatic closing doors.  Once outside he performed a 180-degree turn and switched into gear.  The red car tore off in the direction of the main gate.

"What's goin' on?" Gambit demanded.

"GO! GO!"  Bobby yelled from the backseat while gripping Beast's shoulder.

"Beast! De gate!"  Gambit screamed pointing up ahead.  The main gate was closed and rapidly getting nearer.

"GO!"  Bobby shouted.  Hank punched in the key number on the gate-opening console in the car.  Nothing happened.  He tried again, and again.

"Where gonna crash!"  Gambit yelled grabbing Beast's arm.

"Where gonna die! GO!"  Yelled Bobby.

"Open…open" Hank whispered.  They kept getting closer and finally the gate hummed to life and slowly the bars began to part.

"STOP!"  Gambit yelled.  All three screamed and closed their eyes as the car just barely squeezed thru, trimming off the side mirrors in the process.  It drove out onto the open road and everyone cautiously opened their eyes and fell into silence.

"So how many close calls is that today?"  Bobby whispered.

"I'm afraid that I've lost count."  Hank whispered back.  Gambit looked at them both and shouted.

"WHAT DE HELL IN GOIN ON HERE!?!"  Both Beast and Iceman jumped as if just barely registering his presence.  Hank slammed on the brake and the car screeched to a halt.

"Gambit!"  Beast stared at the infuriated Cajun. He quickly composed himself and asked pleasantly, "Well now, how are you?"  

Bobby stuck his head up front over the two seats and began to rapidly deliver the tale.

"MeandBeastwerefightingoveraTwinkieandthenLoganstoleitsoweweretryingtogetrevengeandthewholethingbackfiredandlongstoryshortCyclopsispinkandhimandWolverinebothwanttokillus."  He finished and sucked in a huge lungful of air.

"A short story indeed." Beast mused.  

Gambit stared at them both blankly.  He looked from one to the other then yelled out, "I didn't understand a ting you jus said!!"  

Bobby reached out and grabbed his coat collar.  Mimicking Harrison Ford in Indiana Jones he pulled Gambit in close and said, "We… are going… to die!"

Beast snuffed, "Humph.  I highly doubt that we'll be murdered by our own friends for such a harmless mistake.  But, perhaps it is best if we stay out here for awhile."

Bobby looked at Beast, "You mean camp out, lay low, hide from the man.  John law ain't gonna catch us…"

Gambit slapped his hands away.  "Gambit don stay outside when he ain't de one in trouble, me."  He began to turn toward the door when Bobby grabbed him.

"No!  You know to much!"  He held onto Gambit's coat, "Beast he'll disclose our location!"

"Don't be silly young Robert."  Beast said, reaching over to remove Iceman's hands.

"Let go Bobby!"  Gambit yelled, pulling on his coat. 

"What if we use him as a hostage?"  Bobby's eyes lit up, "We can use him to bargain for money and supplies to get to Mexico!"  

Hearing this Gambit pulled himself free and jumped from the car.  When Bobby made to follow him Gambit pulled out a card and charged it.

"Gambit, Iceman, settle down."  Beast said trying to calm the situation.  But, it was too late.  Bobby sprang from the car and tackled Gambit.  Gambit dropped his card and it flit under the car.  The two X-men fell to the ground and rolled into a ditch on the side of the road.

"Oh my."  Beast's eyes followed the path of the card.  He immediately leapt from the car when he saw the glowing ace of spades land underneath.  The kinetically charged playing card exploded, taking the red convertible with it.

Iceman returned from the ditch, dragging Gambit who was incased in ice up to his neck.  "Whoa."  Iceman gasped, "What happened?"

Gambit looked horrified. "De Car!" He yelled, then began to struggle frantically while muttering a long line of curses in French.

"Beast!"  Bobby called, returning to his human form to avoid being melted by the searing flames coming off the burning car.

"I'm quite alright."  Beast called walking around the flames to approach them.  He dusted off his fur and added, "No thanks to you."

"Hey I got the hostage right?  What good is our plan without a hostage?"  He began to spread ice over the wreck, dowsing the flames.

"What plan?"  Beast inquired staring directly at Bobby.

Bobby sighed, "The plan to ransom Gambit and get to Mexico."

"Gambit not gonna be ransomed!"  The angry Cajun yelled still trying to escape.

"We are not going to Mexico."  Beast crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, Canada whatever."  Iceman finished putting out the fire and began dragging Gambit off into the woods.  Beast slowly followed.

A little over an hour had past and Bobby was starving.  It was dark out and Beast had made Iceman thaw out Gambit so he wouldn't, "Catch hypothermia and freeze to death."  They had managed to build a fire and Bobby idly poked at the flames with a stick.  He lit it on fire and pulled it in close, gazing at the flame.

"Come on Hank.  We gotta ransom him.  I'm starving!"

"You try an ransom Gambit an he gonna lead dem right back here."  Gambit rang out his coat and then held his hands up to the fire, "Dis here was Gambit's favorite coat Drake."

"Well soorrryy."  Iceman said sarcastically.  He put out the flame and turned to face Gambit.  "Come on Cajun what's the harm in ransoming a friend?" He smiled and continued, "Besides if you want we can get something for you before we leave."

The idea of receiving payment for being a hostage intrigued Gambit but then he sighed.

"Dat actually sound interesting, but I don tink Cyclops be payin no ransom for Gambit."  He looked up morosely and could see the "what do you mean?" on Bobby's face.  "First of all de fearless leader have trouble seein' Gambit as anyting but a tief."

"Oh come on Gambit, Cyke likes you.  He doesn't think of you that way."  Bobby tried to comfort Gambit.

"And secondly," Gambit continued, "Dat was his car you blew up."

"What!?!"  Both Beast and Bobby exclaimed.  Then Bobby stood up defensively, "And what do you mean 'I' blew up, it was your card!"

Gambit stood up and glared at Iceman, "But it's yo fault dat I drop it!"

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is Not!"

"Is So!"

"Lying Swamp Rat!"

"Loser Popsicle Boy!"

"You, you… Thief!"  Bobby yelled and both of them jumped at each other.  They rolled around fighting and yelling and then Beast stepped in.  He picked up both by the collar.

"Now hold on you two."  He glared at them and they quit struggling. "Fighting amongst ourselves will never solve the situation we are currently faced with, which is how to return home and make amends."  He dropped the two and they stood dusting themselves off. "There is quite a long list of charges against us and we must find some way of being acquitted of them, or at least receiving some sort of leniency."

"Let's hire Johnny Cochran, he'll get us off."  Bobby quipped.

"I'm afraid no trial will be offered to us in this case, but I'm sure Cyclops will allow us to plead our case once we return."

"Yeah? And what if Wolverine's the first guy we run into after turning ourselves in?"  Bobby asked glaring at Hank.

"Den dere be cocktail ice for a week and a new rug for de den."  Gambit laughed.

"Hey buddy your in it just as deep as we are."  Bobby said pointing at him.

"Not wit de homme Wolverine I'm not," Gambit replied, "Gambit ain't done nothing to him, lately."

"He'll be mad at you for just driving in at the wrong time."  Iceman said back, and Hank nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, we left him in quite a bad temperament, I'm afraid something as simple as aiding in our escape will have set him off.  Of course that does lead to a small hope for us."  Beast mused, "Perhaps his anger at us will be turned towards you."

"Hey!" Gambit yelled undignified, "Gambit didn't do noting.  He be a victim of circumstance dats all."

"Oh please…" Bobby said sarcastically, "And I suppose Scott just 'lent' you his car."

"Dats different," Gambit said defending himself, "Wolverine probably like de fact dat Remy take off wit Scott's fancy car."

"Well like it or not we are all in this together."  Beast said quieting the two once again.  "I think the best course of action is still to return to the house."

"But…" Bobby tried interrupting and Beast silenced him.

"While avoiding detection by the others of course."

"Of course." Bobby smiled.

"So it's back to the house then."  Hank declared and began marching thru the woods in the direction of the Xavier Institute. Gambit followed with Iceman close behind after first pausing to dowse the flames.  

This story is proudly dedicated to those who sent a review.  I really appreciate you taking the time to not only read my story, but comment on it.  I bet you guys are all wondering:  What's gonna happen next?  Will they make it back alive?  And what has become of the pink leader Cyclops?  Well stay tuned to find out.  

PS  I don't own any of the characters, don't sue me I have no money.  


	3. Secret Mission

Ok here's the scoop.  I figured out how to do the chapter thing so I'm gonna do that from now on.  I appreciate all your comments from the previous chapters so please send more.  Remember you have to read the previous to understand this so go ahead and check them out.  And now on to what is officially chapter three, aka, 

Secret Missions 

Beast, Bobby, and the reluctant Gambit headed thru the woods back to the Xavier Institute towards an uncertain future.  Beast worried over how the three were going to explain what had happened and still get out of the situation alive.  Gambit pondered on whether an insanity plea would get him off, and Bobby, well, Bobby decided ignorance was bliss.  So, as they walked along he sang his cares away, or at least he tried to.

"I've been everywhere."  Bobby sang while walking alongside Gambit.  He ran around the annoyed Cajun to climb on top of a rock where he continued, "still I'm standing tall.  I've seen a million faces and I rocked them all."  

Beast rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore the wailing wannabe until Bobby leapt off the rock and landed right in front of him.  "Cause' I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride."  The young mutant wrapped his arm around Hank's shoulder and leaning back with his fist close to his mouth like a microphone screamed out in a shrill voice, "I'm wanted, dead or alive.  Come on Hank you know the words."

Beast removed Bobby's arm and gave him a stern look, "I assure you I most decidedly do not.  And, furthermore, I would be more than happy to inform Mister Jon Bon Jovi that he has nothing to fear from Robert Drake when it comes to competition on the music scene."

Bobby snuffed him, "Pleeeaasse.  Even Simon wouldn't be able to deny my talent."  He ran a hand thru his hair and went on singing, "I'm a cowboy, I've got the night on my side.  I'm wanted dead or…"

Gambit slapped his hand on top of Bobby's 'microphone' and growled, "Drake.  Shut. Up."

"Everyone's a critic." He sighed and looked up.  They had just walked out into the clearing of the mansions lawn when they saw the vanishing speck of the Black Bird taking off.  "I wonder where they're going."  

"It must not be too serious if they did not alert us."  Beast mused.

"Yeah, but lets jus hope dat dey all went.  Makes it easier for us to get back in der."  Gambit said and the other two nodded.

"Maybe we should send someone in first."  Bobby said, wearily eying the house.

"That is a most excellent idea."  Beast declared.  "And Gambit and I are glad that you are brave enough to volunteer."

Bobby tried to protest but Gambit and Beast grabbed him and began to escort him towards the house.

"Hey I wasn't volunteering it was just a suggestion."  Bobby pleaded.

"Den I suggest you get movin'." Gambit smiled while pushing Bobby forward, "Cus if you don' dem security lasers sure will help you non?"

Bobby looked up and sure enough a pair of laser cannons emerged from behind a bush.  One began humming as if ready to fire and then exploded.

"De first one's free."  Gambit called over his shoulder as he ran back towards the cover of the trees. "De rest is up to you."

"Very funny!"  Bobby yelled as he leapt clear of the second cannon's fire and then iced over the nozzle.  He continued running across the yard as more cannons rose up from the grass and shrubbery around the house.  "The least you could have done is turn off the security system Hank!"

"Just think of it as a danger room exercise!"  Beast called laughing.  He turned to Gambit, "Perhaps I should, property damage will only add a monetary sum to our punishment."  Gambit agreed and the two X-men headed around to the security gate and punched in the code that would cancel out the security system.    

Iceman sighed and headed to the house.  He decided that the front door wouldn't be the best way to start his covert operation so he climbed in a window.

Iceman snuck around inside the house, slinking down the hallways and clinging to the walls.  Every noise made him jump in fear that one of the other X-men had remained behind just to capture him. 

"It's just one big death trap."  He whispered, panting slightly.  "I know Wolverine's skulking around here somewhere.  Stalking me.  He's probably watching me right…now!"  He jumped out in front of an open door hands poised ready to freeze his unseen assailant.  No one was there.  "Hmph.  Next time."  He flicked his wrists about like he was twirling a pair of six-shooters and then 'holstered' them at his side.  

He continued on thru the house glancing from side to side but becoming more and more certain that he was alone in the house.  He came upon another open doorway and braced himself.  Taking a short running start he dove to the ground and rolled past the empty room.  When he had reached the other side he stood up and cautiously peeked inside the room to make sure it was clear.  "That's what I thought."  He boasted and then turned to continue his patrol, only to slam into a pointy haired figure in the dark. 

"Agggghhhhh!"  He screamed and shot out an icicle.  The figure ducked just in time as the icy projectile flew past him and shattered a vase sitting on a pedestal behind him.  

"Heaven's Bobby what are you doing?" Yelled the figure, which turned out to be a very startled Beast.

"Yeah," Gambit laughed staring at Bobby, "Why you so jumpy?"

Bobby scowled, "Well, how would you like to have to come in here and check to see whether or not the guy who wants to kill you is here."  Gambit only smiled so Bobby turned on Beast, "And you need to change your hairstyle, it looks to much like Wolverine's."

Beast ran a hand thru his blue hair and answered, "I'll have you know this fashionable mane of mine grows in like this naturally.  Which is more than I can say about Wolverine's with his hidden stash of hairsprays and styling gel.  Can I help it if I'm beautiful?" Bobby only shook his head.

"Well the place is empty so what now?"  Gambit and Bobby turned to Beast.  

"Why its to the lab of course."  He stated pointing down the hall and the other two followed.

INTERLUDE

The sleek blackbird silently landed on a darkened rooftop.  Inside the X-men anxiously awaited the order to depart the craft and begin their mission.  They were in the heart of New York City and the hum and honking of traffic could be heard echoing thru ought the night.  Cyclops rose from his pilot's seat and turned to his team.

"All right people you all know the game plan so let's go."  He walked stoically down the aisle of seats and exited the craft.  Behind him the others followed, a couple trying extremely hard not to laugh.

They were down on the street and what the X-men saw was chaos.  Cars were overturned, a streetlamp was lying across the asphalt, and a fire hydrant had erupted into a geyser.  Cyclops's jaw clenched as he surveyed the damage.  The others all had similar expressions set on their faces.

"Look's like we missed tha party."  Wolverine growled.  

"No.  Your just in time shorty."  Called a voice from behind an overturned van.  Wolverine stiffened and clenched his fist as the Blob emerged from the wreckage.

"Yeah,"  Another voice agreed and Pyro emerged, "The fun's just started."

The two villains walked out to stand before the X-men, each eyeing Wolverine and he glared back at them.  Toad who said, "Toad just love to party", quickly joined them.  

The three continued to stare down Wolverine when Cyclops spoke up, "Alright, that's enough, now either stand down or…"  

The villains turned toward Cyclops and went slack jawed.  They stared in disbelief at the pink leader of the X-men.  And then they began to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! NICE COLOR SLIM!!"  Blob rumbled.

"HAHAHA HARHAR YEAH IT SUITS YA REAL WELL MATE!!" Pyro agreed.  

"HEHEHEHEHE FINALLY SOMEONE TOAD CAN LAUGH AT!!!"  The ugly green man laughed.

Cyclops stood there a moment and continued, "Give up or…"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  Wolverine burst out, unable to contain it anymore.  Next to him Rouge bit her lip and desperately tried to keep it in, and then failed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHIN FUNNIER IN MAH WHOLE LIFE!!!"  She doubled over and continued laughing.  All around the other X-men began to laugh and even Jean was giggling.

Cyclops let out an angered sigh and continued, "Give up or else we'll take you down."

"HAHAHA," Pyro laughed holding his gut with one hand and waving his other in submission, "WE SURRENDER, WE SURRENDER.  AIN'T NO WAY WE CAN FIGHT WHEN WEVE BUSTED OUR GUTS LAUGHIN!!"

Cyclops set his jaw even tighter.  The police had just arrived and were all wondering what was happening.  The lead officer approached Cyclops and asked, "Hey what's going on?"  Then he looked up at the pink man before him and burst out laughing, "Hey fellas come check this guy out!"  The other officers all came to look and then began laughing as well.

Cyclops glared at the police before him and then quickly turned on his heel and began walking back towards the blackbird.  

"Cyclops?"  Jean Grey gasped, and quickly followed him. "Oh come on honey.  Scott?"  She began to jog after the rapidly retreating X-man.  The others saw them leaving and began to follow.  
"Guess our jobs done here."  Wolverine grinned as he looked back to see the three members of the Brotherhood being arrested by tear-faced cops.  He was the last to arrive and just barely made it to his seat before the angered, and embarrassed Cyclops gunned the engine and took off in a hurry.

END INTERLUDE

Ok that's the end of chapter three, and since I've figured out how to add chapters I'll keep posting them here instead of as separate stories.  That said please come back to see what's gonna happen next, and review this story so I know how to make it even better.  Thanx.


	4. Experimentation

Ok then, here's chapter four for all you readers out there.  I like to call it…

Experimentation 

"Well," Beast said while studying a beaker full of pink serum, "I believe the best way to start the process of making amends is to find a cure for are dear pigment challenged friend."

"Ok, well that shouldn't be to hard right?"  Bobby asked hopeful, "I mean you invented that little pill in the first place."

Beast shook his head morosely and set the glass down, "Unfortunately it will not be all that easy Bobby.  As you should recall the invention of my little pink pill was quite by accident.  I was fully counting on Wolverine's healing factor to take care of the ill effects it had.  Now I must come up with an antidote.  And in order to find a cure… I must first have a test subject."  He turned around and smiled at Bobby and Gambit, "Any volunteers?"

The two looked at each other and bolted for the door.  Beast casually flicked a switch under the counter next to him and a huge metal slab slammed down over the door to the lab.  Gambit's hand quickly dove into his pocket and brought out a glowing playing card.  He flung it at the door and the card exploded, but the metal remained intact.  

"Oh don't mind that."  Beast said while pulling a syringe out of a drawer, "It's just a reinforced adamantium plate.  Security measure."  He inserted a stopper into the pink beaker and turned it upside down.  Sticking the needle into it he began filling the syringe.  "One can never be too careful."

Bobby began frantically clawing at the silver surface and Gambit began to edge around an exam table, away from Beast.  "Beast," Bobby said worriedly, "your not serious, are you? Buddy?"  He abandoned his attempts to scratch thru the door and stood with his back against it.

"Quite," Beast stated flatly while tapping out air bubbles in his needle, "So now, who's it going to be?"

"Don you come near Gambit wit dat ting."  Gambit warned in a quavering voice, "Dis is you an Bobby's mess, Gambit ain't got noting to do wid it."  

"Yeah, well it wasn't my idea," Bobby argued, wearily eyeing Beast's needle. "I said let's throw him in the pool."

Beast studied the two for a moment and then folded his arms across his chest, his fingernail tapping the glass of the syringe, "I'll tell you what.  You two decide who gets to be the test subject."

Bobby and Gambit looked at each other and then sprang forward, one tackling the other and landing on the floor.  They rolled around, each clutching a fistful of clothing and using it to roll the other one over.  Beast strolled back to the drawer and pulled out another syringe, filling it with serum.  The two were so intent on winning the battle that they did not notice Beast's actions until he walked up and stabbed both of them.

"HEYYY MERDE BEAST!!"  Gambit yelled, pulling his arm away and cupping a hand around the injection spot.

"OWWWW!!!"  Bobby screamed.  He glanced at his wound, "That hurt.  Hey, wait a minute… AHHHHH I'M TURNING PINK, BEAST I'M TURNING PINK!!!"  He ran around the lab screaming.

"Oh no." Gambit groaned staring at his hand. "Dis is not happening, dis can't be happening," He closed his eyes, "nope not happening.  Gambit he not turnin…" he opened his eyes, "pink.  Beast, you a dead man."

Bobby stopped flailing and the two X-men began to advance on Beast.  The blue mutant put his hands up and smiled, "Hold on you two, you must remember that if you kill me, I cannot cure you.  That is after all, the whole point behind my inflicting you with this particular condition.  All in the name of science"

"Gambit never agreed to be your guinea pig homme," the Cajun said coldly, "so you better fine dat cure fast."

"Yeah, that fur ain't gonna help you if I decide to reenact the Ice Age." Bobby said, dropping the temperature in the room.  

"Alright, alright."  Beast agreed waiving down their threats, "First of all I'll need a blood sample.  And with it I shall endeavor to find a cure for the both of you, as well as our dear leader Cyclops."

BACK AT THE BLACKBIRD

Cyclops piloted the blackbird in tight-jawed anger.  His eyes were set forward and his knuckles were white from his iron grip on the wheel.  Behind him his passengers had grown quiet.  It had taken five minutes after takeoff for the laughter to die down, but now only a rare snicker was heard.

'Come on Scott.'  Jean Grey whispered into his mind via their telepathic link as she sat next to him in the copilots seat. 'You shouldn't get so worked up over a thing like this.'

Cyclops only let out an angry sigh and said nothing.

'You have to learn to let go once in a while, it wasn't so bad.'

Scott angrily turned on her and yelled, "JEAN, EVEN TOAD WAS LAUGHING AT ME!"

This statement caused another laughing outburst from the other X-men. 

"BWAHAHAHA YEAH IT'S PRETTY SAD WHEN TOADS LAUGHIN AT YA!"  Wolverine cackled and the others laughed even harder while nodding their heads in agreement.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THOUGH," Rogue laughed while holding her side, "THAT'S ONE DARN GOOD WAY TO WIN A FIGHT.  I'LL BET EVEN THE HULK WOULDA KEELED OVER LAUGHIN AT PINK SCOTTY!"

Scott wheeled around to glare at them but his serious expression matched with his pink composure only caused them to laugh even more.

"HE LOOKS LIKE ONE O' THEM PISSED OFF JIGGLY THINGS FROM THAT SHOW JUBILEE USETA WATCH!"  Wolverine hollered while pointing.

"HE DOES DOESN'T HE!" Storm agreed and doubled over.

Cyclops faced forward and stared out at the sky in front of him.

'Thanks a lot everyone.' Jean broadcasted hotly to the others.

'No problem Jeannie.' Wolverine answered with a feral grin.

Jean let her anger feed thru the link and then broke it to talk with Scott again, 'look honey.  I'm sure this is only temporary.'

'Yeah sure, and in the meantime I get to give everyone around me a good laugh.' He replied.

'Look, when we get home I think I might have something that will help you.' Jean tried to comfort him.

'What might that be?'

'If I tell you now you might not think it's all that helpful, I'll tell you when we get there.'

Scott raised a quizzical eyebrow but said nothing.

In the lab Bobby and Gambit sat on an examination table watching as Beast worked, writing equations and mixing chemicals.  He had Bunsen burners lit and beakers bubbling over them.  Strange liquids flowed thru corkscrew tubing and dripped into glass vials and strange machines spun test tubes around at a rapid rate.

Bobby picked up a flask and examined its contents.  He swished it around and then held it up to his nose, inhaling deeply.  "ACK! *cough* what is this?  It smells terrible!" Beast looked up and gave him a stern glance and then went back to his work. "Here smell it."  He offered the container to Gambit who pushed it away.

"Get dat away from me."

Bobby put down the flask and looked around at the various items of equipment laid out around him.  He picked up a pair of tongs and began clicking them.  He examined them and then experimentally clicked them rapidly thru the air. He grinned and then quickly turned to Gambit and snapped them closed on his ear.

"What de hell is wrong wit you?!"  Gambit yelled trying to pull back but Bobby held on.  "Let go!"  Bobby only laughed as Gambit grimaced against the tongs pinch.  Quickly he glanced around at the instruments before him.  He picked up a pair of tweezers and latched them onto Bobby's nose. 

"OWW!! Let go, let go!"  Bobby pleaded and tried to pull away.  When he did he pulled on Gambit's ear and Gambit pulled harder with the tweezers.

They were both trying to twist away when Beast's furry hands closed over their torture instruments and clamped them down so hard that both Bobby and Gambit let go in order to grab at Beast's hands. 

"OWWW HANK!!" They both exclaimed.

"Are you finished?"  Beast asked sternly.

"YES I'M FINISHED!"  Bobby yelled.

"OUI! GAMBIT EST FINITE!"  Gambit yelled.

Beast let go and the two men grabbed and nursed their sore ear and nostril.  They cast evil glances at one another and then turned to Beast.

"So, you done yet?" Bobby asked, in a slightly nasal voice.

"I have performed my calculations and checked over my results several times.  And from these calculations I have created what I believe is an antidote to your current conditions."

"Alright!"  Bobby exclaimed, "Then let's have it!"

"There is, however, one problem."  Beast related.

"There always is isn't there." Bobby stated flatly.

"What is dat den?" Gambit asked in irritation.

"Well, my calculations have brought about two solutions." Beast said and displayed two flasks, one purple and one blue.  "Now I've checked and re-checked and I can't find any errors so I really can't explain this particular anomaly, but I'm sure that once we test these two serums at least one will prove effective.  If not both."

"Well I suppose we have no choice den, non?"  Gambit said in submission.

"I call the blue one!"  Bobby yelled.

"Hey dat's not fair." Gambit complained.  Beast shrugged and handed Bobby the blue flask and Gambit the purple one.

"Bottom's up." He said. 

I hope you guys are liking this story cause I'm havin a great time writing it for you.  Fortunately, or unfortunately your choice,  I think I've worked out a conclusion but if your willing to read it I'll try and make it worthwhile for you's guys ok?  Ok then, It's a deal.  See ya soon.  Adam_bat 


	5. Solutions

The final chapter is here.  Just a reminder I don't own any of the characters or companies mentioned in this story, and I don't have any money.  So please don't sue.

Solutions 

Bobby leaned back and took a huge swallow from the blue flask.

"Tastes like coconut."  He said, smacking his lips.  He immediately held up his hand and stared at it waiting to see if the formula would work.  Beast and Gambit both stood nearby watching intently as slowly Bobby's skin began to return to its normal color.  He smiled, "Hey it's working."

The other two smiled at him and Gambit reached out for his flask, "Gambit will jus take dat one, seems to be working jus fine."

Bobby held the solution forward but Gambit suddenly pulled his hand away.  

"What?"  Bobby asked, glancing at his hand again, "Am I changing back?"

Both Gambit and Beast looked on in shocked silence as two distinct lumps could be seen growing from Iceman's chest, stretching the fabric of his shirt. Beast's mouth was moving in silence as he tried to tell his friend what had happened.  Bobby looked at the two with frightened eyes.

"Perhaps…" Beast finally managed in a whisper, "perhaps you should… go check in the mirror.  There is one in the lavatory to your left."  He pointed and Bobby looked confused.

"We are in the lab."  He said.

"Go check in de bathroom."  Gambit said while stifling a laugh.

Bobby looked to where Beast was pointing and entered the bathroom.  Beast and Gambit stayed where they were and waited for his reaction.

"What I don't see anything… HOLY CRAP I'M A CHICK!!!"  Bobby's voice echoed from the bathroom.  "BEAST WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?  IM A WOMAN!"  There was a few moments of silence and then, "well, I still have that.  SO I'M A FREAK!"  The busty Iceman came out of the bathroom and both Beast and Gambit exploded with laughter.

"I call de blue one."  Gambit teased.  "Now we all know how manly blue can be non?"

"Shut up Gambit."  Bobby threatened.  "Beast you better fix this."

"Well now, at least your not pink anymore."  He said with a smile.

"Yeah I just got a big ol' pair of jugs now instead."  He pointed at them and the other two laughed even more.  In an attempt to save face he turned to Gambit, "Well why don't you try yours?  Or are you scared about what's going to happen?"  

Gambit paused in his laughter and looked at the flask he had been holding, "What can it hurt den?"  He took a large swig from the bottle and swished it around in his mouth before swallowing it.  "Taste like bubble gum." 

He stared at his hand and had to swallow hard again as a cluster of tiny splotches began to appear over the pink.  "Merde!"  He exclaimed as his whole arm began to cover with purple spots.  Now Bobby began laughing as the pink Gambit began flushing over with purple polka dots.

"Yeah that's a real improvement!"  Gambit glared at Bobby who began to frantically point at Gambit's hair, "And what a lovely shade of lavender your hair has taken on!"  

Gambit stood there seething for a minute as Beast and Bobby laughed on until finally he blurted out, "BOBBY YOU IDIOT IF DIS ONE DIDN'T WORK DEN WE BE STUCK LIKE DIS!!!" 

Bobby quite laughing and turned to Beast, "Hey that's right. HANK I'M STUCK WITH THESE THINGS." 

Quickly Beast began to back away.  "Now hold on.  This could be just a simple side affect.  I'm sure the serums will start working soon."  Bobby and Gambit began to advance towards Beast.  Gambit glanced down at the counter and found the bottle of pink serum and a syringe.

"Let's give blue boy a taste of his own medicine."  He said and Bobby grinned.  Beast made to run but Bobby tackled him to the ground and pinned him with ice.

DOWN IN THE HANGAR

The Blackbird landed in the hangar and the engines were cut off almost immediately.  Cyclops was the first one off and he tried to hurry away but was stopped when Wolverine called,

"Hey Cyclops ain't there gonna be mission debriefing.  We should go over the strategy that won this battle."

The others all laughed and Cyclops continued on toward his room.

"Oh knock it off you guys."  Jean said and then followed after her husband.  

"Aww come on Jeannie it's all in the name o' fun."  Wolverine explained but she was gone.  

"Don worry bout it sugah."  Rogue said.  "She's jus being a stick in the mud." 

Wolverine nodded and began to head toward the kitchen.  "I need a drink, all this laughins' got me dried out."  

"Mind if I join ya?"  Rogue asked.

"Not at all."  And the two made their way towards the kitchen.

Once in the house Wolverine began to sniff around.

"What is it?"  Rogue asked, concerned.

"Nothin' the three jokers are just back is all."  Wolverine said and continued walking.

"Well ain't ya gonna go fix em' up?"  She asked surprised that Wolverine wasn't out on the hunt.

"Nah, I figure all the laughs I'm gettin offa Cyclops makes up fer what they did.  Later on I'll go whap Bobby upside the head or somethin but fer now I'll just let them sweat."

Rogue laughed and the two continued on to the kitchen.

In his room Cyclops was fuming.  

"When I get my hands on those two jokers…" He said aloud and was interrupted by the arrival of Jean.  

"Oh Scott you know it was an accident."  She said trying to calm him down.  "I think it's pretty obvious that it was Wolverine they were after." She kissed him gently on the forehead and she could see him relax a little. "That's better.  Now about that solution I was telling you about."  She reached under the bed and pulled out a makeup kit.

"Your kidding right." Scott said flatly.  

"Now just give me a chance.  It won't be a whole make over.  Just a little touchup to put some color back into your face."

Cyclops gave her a stern look and she amended, "Some normal coloring."

He sighed and then gave in, "Ok.  Just a little."

She began to apply the makeup and within a few minutes his face and hands had been covered in a flesh colored tone.  

Glancing in the mirror Cyclops smiled, "Hey that's not too bad, except for my hair and eyebrows I look alright."

"Well I can always get you some hair dye…" Jean said but was interrupted when an alarm began to sound.  Cyclops immediately stood up and sprang toward the panel on the wall that offered information about what was happening.

"There's a disturbance in the lab."  He informed Jean and then immediately left to investigate, Jean was close behind.

BACK IN THE LAB

The lab was a mess.  Chaos was all around, tables were overturned, beakers and test tubes were smashed, and even a light fixture was hanging down loose.  The broken fixture was a result of Beast trying to hang off it in an attempt to get away from Gambit and Bobby.  He had broken free after being injected with the pink serum, but had just barely managed to stay out of their grasp.  Bounding around the room he had made several attempts to open the door but each time had to abandon it in order to get away again.  His only luck had come from the fact that Bobby and Gambit had spent a great deal of time arguing over which of their serums they would use on him.

"I say we give him boobs!"  Bobby yelled and fired an ice blast at Beast who narrowly dodged it.

"And Gambit tink polka dots be de way to go!"  Gambit yelled and flung a charged test tube, which Beast also dodged.

"Come on Hank!"  Bobby yelled after missing him with another ice blast. "If you surrender we'll let you decide."

"Can I decide neither?"  Beast yelled and ducked behind an overturned exam table as a glowing petridish flew past.

"Non!"  Gambit yelled.

"Then no.  I think not."  While he crouched behind the table Gambit and Bobby signaled each other and they moved in.  Glancing to the side Beast saw Gambit approaching and leapt away, only to be hit with a freezing blast from Iceman that encased his lower half.

"Got him!"  Bobby exclaimed and the two stood over the helpless Beast.  

"How about we just give him both?"  Bobby suggested and Gambit nodded.

"Sounds fair to me."  

They each knelt down and Beast clamped his mouth shut.

"Open up Hanky pooh."  Bobby said in a motherly tone.  He tried to press the flask to Beast's mouth but he pulled away.  "I know."  Bobby said and then grabbed Beast's nose.  Beast tried to shake free but couldn't and just as he was about to run out of breath the door flew open.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"  Cyclops yelled as he stood in the doorway.

"CYCLOPS HELP!"  Beast pleaded, but when he opened his mouth Bobby and Gambit forced the flasks in and he swallowed the serums.

The other X-men gathered around the lab and stared in confusion at the three X-men on the floor. 

"Hank's pink now too?"  Wolverine laughed, "And check out Bobby the brawd and Polka dotted Gumbo!"

They all began laughing and Gambit and Bobby stood up defensively.

"He did it!"  Bobby said pointing to Beast, "He was trying to find a cure for Cyclops.  Hey Cyke, how did you get cured?"

Everyone turned to look at Cyclops who stood there trying to come up with an answer.

"It just wore off I guess."  He finally said.  Wolverine leaned in and sniffed at him.

"He's wearin' makeup!"  Wolverine exclaimed and everyone began to laugh.  Bobby and Gambit turned back to Beast to see what had happened and were both shocked to see that Hank had returned to normal.

"What?"  Gambit yelled, "Dat's not right!" 

"Where are his dots and yabos?"  Bobby yelled.

Beast smiled, "Well it appears my antidote was a two part solution."

"Give me that!"  Bobby yelled and took Gambit's purple flask.  He took a drink and slowly his newfound appendages began to disappear.  Gambit drank from the blue flask and slowly his skin color returned to normal.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" Cyclops said and took both flasks and drank.

THREE DAYS LATER

Wolverine stood in the line at Wal-mart.  He smiled to himself as he thought about the past days events.  Beast and Bobby had extra cleanup duties, including scrubbing out all the bathrooms.  And they had to sit thru four hours of lab safety videos.  Gambit was basically grounded for stealing and then blowing up Cyclops's car, and he had to wash, wax, and shine the Blackbird.  

'Yup, it's been a good week.'  Wolverine thought as he reached the front of the line. He handed the lady his slip and she began to search for his order. 'And its gonna keep on getting better.'  He grinned as the sales clerk brought up an envelope marked, Quality Photo Processing.

"Your prints are ready."  She said cheerfully and handed him the envelope, "Would you like to take a look?"

He nodded and opened the envelope.  Inside was a series of enlargements and copies of pictures he had taken from the security cameras in the laboratory and the Blackbird.  They were all shots of his pigment and bust size challenged friends.

"Yeah," He said with a feral grin, "These will do just nicely."

Well there you have it, the Conclusion to Hijinx Gone Pink.  I hope you have enjoyed it.  Please review so I know what you guys liked and didn't like about it.  I'm working on another story so you'll probably be hearing soon from Adam_bat. 


End file.
